


The First Day of The Rest of My Life

by reliand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, Gen, Isaac-centric, Not Beta Read, POV Isaac, episode compliant, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliand/pseuds/reliand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened before Isaac left for school, and Derek went to see Ms. Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day of The Rest of My Life

Isaac can admit that Derek isn’t the most fun person to be around. He’s standoffish and growly at the best of times.

The night they find Erica he’s in worse shape than Isaac’s ever seen him. It reminds him of those times he looked in the mirror and seen a boy looking back at him, but nothing within his eyes.

Derek’s just a wall. It’s frightening to look at, because Isaac remembers looking up at this man from six feet under and seeing someone who looked worthwhile. Someone that seemed confident and assured that he could help…and then he did.

He gave Isaac the bite and something that was better, even if everything was turning out wrong. Even if everything around them was turning to shit, at least he wasn’t being locked in a freezer anymore. Derek was doing better than his dad had for several years.

The girl, Cora, was still passed out in the middle of Derek’s bed when Isaac came downstairs. Healing from the effects of three full moons pent up inside her. Derek was just watching her curiously. Mouth drawn tight, and fingers floating close to hair as if wanting to reach out and touch. Or pulling back, afraid that Isaac had caught him in the act. Isaac turned away, towards the kitchen, so Derek wouldn’t feel claustrophobic under his gaze. This should be private.

He made them pancakes, because it was bound to stick with him for more than an hour. For some reason, it filled him up more than anything else in Derek’s kitchen. By the time he finished, a huge stack on three plates, butter melting down their middles, Derek was bustling into the kitchen to grab one.

“She’s awake,” he said softly, and his eyebrows pulled down into worry. Isaac couldn’t blame him. This person had been dead to him for years. What can he possibly say to her? Derek was halfway across the room, plate in hand, before he turned back around, pausing. “Thank you. She’ll need this.” His mouth quirked up in what Isaac assumed was supposed to be a smile, but it’s so soft and barely there that he wasn’t sure. He had never really seen Derek smile before.

It was about time he started. Derek came back in to grab his own food and said, “I’ll drive you to school.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is probably painful when we know that Derek kicked him out when he got home, but I wanted to write it. Isaac was so hurt that Derek was kicking him out, and I'd like to think it was because it was starting to feel like a family.


End file.
